The First Date
by Namine's angel
Summary: When Shion finally hears Allen ask her out, the two embark on their first date. But will it go well for Allen and Shion? Or will it fail and leave Allen looking like a fool? Completely full of sugar. Takes place after Xenosaga I.


It was another day for Shion and Allen at Vector. Shion had just finished her work for the day, and since they were alone, Allen decided to try and ask Shion out again. Maybe, just maybe, she would hear him this time.

"U-um..Chief?"

"Yes, Allen?" Shion asked, turning around to face him.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me tomorrow after work!"

"Sure!" Shion smiled and waved good-bye. "See you tomorrow." Shion walked away, leaving a blushing and surprised Allen to take in what had just happened.

"S-she actually heard me! She...she said yes! Wohoo!" In his joy at finally being noticed, Allen danced in place for a few moments before finally getting a hold of himself and walking home, whistling a happy tune as he went.

* * *

The next day, after another long day at work, Shion and Allen were walking, hand-in-hand, with Shion smiling a little and Allen blushing like crazy.

"So, which movie theater would you like to go to?" Allen asked. Shion pointed to a nearby movie theater and smiled.

"How about there? I hear a good one's playing over there right now." Allen nodded.

"Sure, let's go!" The two walked inside and looked at the movie posters for a moment or two. "So, which film was it that you wanted to see?" Allen asked.

"If I remember correctly, it was this one." Shion replied, pointing to a poster of a faceless man in a business suit standing at the end of a long corridor with a boy puking up blood at the other end of the corridor. Now, Allen hated horror. The images got stuck in his brain and assaulted him just as he was about to fall asleep, but if Shion wanted to see it, then he would deal with a few nightmares for the night.

"It looks..interesting." Allen commented nervously. They bought their tickets and a bucket of popcorn before finding the room the film was playing in and sitting down in some empty seats. As usual, a couple of commercials were playing before the film.

"I always hated the wait for the movie when the commercials are on. They keep tricking me into thinking that the movie's going to come on at any moment." Shion whispered.

"Yeah..I hated the wait when I was younger, so to pass the time, I would dance and make shadow puppets on the screen." Allen replied.

"Really? You, who can't stand any rule-bending at all, did that?" Shion had to hold in her laughter, but a huge grin had now spread on her face.

"Well, I came from a well-to-do family, so no one really told me to stop, as they didn't want to lose a paying customer. Plus, I was a little kid back then. I didn't know any better."

"You were from a well-to-do family? How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"Well, I don't like to tell people. I once had a couple of friends who only hung out with me because my family was rich. They were constantly looking for hand-outs and things like that. I was able to shake them off, but I stopped telling people that I came from a background like that. I hate being treated like that."

"I'm sorry to hear that Allen..but I don't think you'll have to worry now. I'm not going to treat you differently just because you're family has cash..and I don't think any of our other friends will either."

"Well, Matthews might like to warm up to me…but I guess you're right." Allen smiled and Shion started to pat him on the back just before the lights switched off. After a quick infomercial about cleaning up your trash, the movie began. To Allen, the whole thing was paranoia-inducing. The creature in the flick was never seen harming anyone, but he would kidnap kids, and people would later find bags that were filled with their blood and flesh at a playground that the kids had liked. It was an absolute terror for Allen, so he was happy that he could hold Shions hand for comfort. Shion, on the other hand, didn't seem to be phased at all, as she would munch on the popcorn and whisper comments to Allen, which eased his fear-for awhile.

At the climax-where the creature had gotten one of the main characters put into a mental institution and only one other person believed in the existence of the creature-Allen once again grabbed Shions hand, only to find that it had gone limp. Looking at her, he saw that she had fallen fast asleep. 'Does this sort of thing not scare her?' he wondered, using the opportunity to squeeze her hand for extra comfort. When the movie was finally over, Shion was still fast asleep. "Geeze…she must have overworked herself again.." Shion had a bad habit of working so hard that she would crash two hours later. Today, it was even worse, as Allen hated waking people up, especially in a public place. It was always awkward and nerve-wracking. So, Allen poked her cheek a few times and whispered that it was time to get up. Finally, Shion slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Ah, I was tired. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." Shion apologized.

"Ah, no, it's alright. Don't worry about it."

"Did you like the film?"

"It was pretty scary. How about you?"

"I was enjoying it..but then I fell asleep in the middle of it!" The two chuckled a little bit.

"Listen, there's a great café that's Bunny-themed if you want to grab a bite to eat." Allen suggested.

"I'm sorry Allen. I'm really tired right now. How about tomorrow?"

"Alright then. Shall I walk you home?" Shion nodded, and the two proceeded to walk to Shions apartment. When they got there, Shion smiled and kissed Allen on the forehead.

"Thanks for the great time Allen. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved good-bye as she entered her room, leaving a blushing Allen to contemplate what had just happened. When it had sunk in, he started to head for home, whistling a jolly tune as he went.


End file.
